


Who do I Thank?

by TuesdayWithSunrise



Category: Bawson, pitch - tv
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexually comfortable woman, sexual history without angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayWithSunrise/pseuds/TuesdayWithSunrise
Summary: Some talent is natural, but some things a man needs to be taught. Who gets the credit for The Mike Lawson Experience ?





	Who do I Thank?

Ginny’s toes were tucked under the sheets scrunched at the bottom of the bed. She was tipped on one hip with Mike’s head resting on the inside of her knee. Sprawled out across the California king it would be tough to tell who was right ways and who was sideways in the bed. 

The light of mid morning and mid December came through the drapes while they smiled at each other, both more physically and emotionally content than they had been in a long time. 

“So who do I owe thanks to for The Mike Lawson Experience? Was it Rachel, or someone else?” Mike had a look of concern that was quickly followed by confusion. Ginny’s face was still open and calm but genuinely curious. She continued, “It is just that you’ve got that move - the quick combo thing you do - that short circuits my brain every time. Some woman coached you on that, nobody just accidentally discovers that craziness. Doesn’t seem like Rachel’s vibe from what you’ve said but it seems like the coaching wouldn’t have come from the groupie days either.”

Mike shifted, pulled the lightest sheet over both both of them and propped his elbow on the pillow next to Ginny. 

“Really?” She nodded. Mike leaned back an looked at the ceiling. “That has been part of the experience for nearly as long as I’ve been having sex. You’re right it isn’t Rachel’s style but for women who like it - it works really well.” He smiled and looked at Ginny, checking to see if her curiosity was clouded with the the idea that he didn’t shy away from talking about using it on multiple women. She smiled back and quirked an eyebrow. “I still know her name, but you might recognize it so I’m going to just call her Mrs. Robinson.” 

“You were corrupted by some older woman?!!!?!” Ginny smacks at his shoulder with playful horror written all across her face.

Mike shrugs a slightly guilty and smirky shrug. He continues, “I didn’t date a whole lot before I met Rachel and I got serious about her pretty quick. There were a handful of women before her though. Mrs Robinson was a divorcée, or on that path by that point, and we had a quick and dirty moment at a community fundraiser while I was in the minors. I didn’t think much about it but she called the hotel the next time I was in town.”

“Scared the hell out of me honestly, it was about three months later and I’d been a dumbass and hadn’t worn a condom so I was pretty sure I was about to hear I was going to be a dad.”

Ginny looked at his face while he remembered his first pregnancy scare. Of all of someone’s sexual firsts that was almost never a fun memory she guessed. He shook his head, but then got a soft smile. 

“We met, at her request, at a coffee shop. She wasn’t that old really, but she felt like an older woman to me. She talked like a ball scout, about potential and that I had minor league game but could be a Hall of Famer. Honestly, she had been talking for 10 minutes before I figured out she wasn’t actually talking about baseball.”

Mike drifted off in his mind for a moment. Ginny watched soft memories of the young, dumb, eager, hungry version of Mike move through his mind. “That year when I was in town we’d spend a night or two together each trip. I think she honestly had someone from each visiting team. She knew what she liked and I’ll give her credit, a lot of The Experience comes from her.”

Ginny kissed Mike on the forehead and got up from bed to get some fluffy socks. “You said I’d recognize her name, do you think I’ve met her?”

“She spent most of her life in Atlanta but she died a year or so before I started hearing a lot about you. So, maybe? I don’t know if your dad would have had you in those circles.”

Ginny had stopped and was looking at Mike wide eyed. “She was a big baseball philanthropist?”

“Yeah, it was strange how many different guys were down in the days right after she died. I’ve always wondered if she kept scouting ball players her whole life.”

“She did.”

“What? Really?”

“I never met her but I’ve heard guys talking about her for years. Hell, you aren’t even the only one on the team she scouted.”

If he was honest, that last bit of information made him a little sad. His memories included laughter in bed, omelets, and monkey bread. She had taught him that if you’re going to wring a woman out all night a good breakfast is mandatory. He sighed and got out of bed as they started getting ready for some holiday shopping. 

In Peoria the next spring he came down to visit Ginny. As a surprise he brought two big loaves of monkey bread into the locker room. He watched as the guys dove for it and watched their faces. His was “special” because it had a touch of orange to cut through the sweetness. Three of the guys flashed a flicker of memory as they tasted it.


End file.
